


Hope

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS!!! And a little crucioing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at Hogwarts during DH, and is based on one of Neville's lines when Harry and Co come to Hogwarts. I love Neville, and I hate how little he was featured in DH, so I'll be writing a few little ficlets about him and the rest of the resistance force within Hogwarts during the final book. Violence and _Crucio_ warnings.

Neville surveyed his handiwork and smirked. He didn't used to smirk- it wasn't something that good little Gryffindors did- but this year had changed a lot of things, including the definition of a good student.

"What d'ya reckon, we did a good job on this?" Seamus whispered.

Neville turned and saw a smirk on the Irish boy's face as well. "Yeah, I reckon we're done here," he replied, just as softly.

Silently, the two boys slipped back down the hallway, caught up to Parvati, their lookout, and fled into the darkness. The only sign that anyone had been in the hall that night were the silvery words, glittering on the doors to the Great Hall in Never-Fading, Ever-Staying Weasley's Luminescent Paint.  
 __  
Violence is the last refuge of the incompetent. Terror is the last weapon of the weak.  
-Dumbledore's Army  
  


o )( o )( o 

"Now, it is time for a little practical application of your lessons," Carrow said, his face breaking into an evil grin. The entire NEWT class fell silent, waiting. No one looked at the students who were standing, bound, in the back of the room. "You, stand up." Amycus beckoned imperiously at Neville.

Neville rose, not bothering to hide his scorn. "Yes?"

"Yes, Professor!" Carrow warned him.

"Yes, Professor?" Neville repeated, his expression and his voice never wavering.

"I think you should teach your fellow Gryffindor a little respect!" Carrow proclaimed haughtily.

There was only one Gryffindor at the back of the room. Colin had been caught taking a picture of the doors into the Great Hall that morning.

"Because he took a picture of that message?" Neville's asked. His tone- just shy of insubordinate- never changed.

"How do you know about that?" Carrow demanded, beginning to turn red.

"Everyone who went to breakfast saw that message this morning, _Professor_ ," Seamus drawled, "And likely everyone who goes to lunch today will see it again." Most of the students snickered, but Carrow's face darkened to an almost Gryffindorish shade of red.

"SILENCE!" The class immediately obeyed. Again Carrow pointed at Neville, this time with his wand. "You, Curse them both! NOW!"

Neville didn't move.

" _Diffindo,_ " Carrow hissed, and a long slash blossomed on Neville's cheek.

The Gryffindor didn't flinch, didn't even seem to notice the blood trailing down to his chin.

"DO IT!"

Neville continued to stare calmly at the man, disregarding the wand pointed at his head.

"OBEY ME!"

"No."

Carrow gaped at Neville, seemingly unable to process what he had just said. Neville could hear the other students shifting slightly, preparing to come to his defense if he needed it. Behind his back, Neville waved his fingers at Seamus and the other Gryffindors- their signal to stand down.

The rustles ceased just as Carrow finally snapped back to his senses. "How dare you? You will spend the rest of this period in detention! And lunch! And the next period!

"No." Neville repeated calmly. He gathered his things into his bag and walked towards the door to the Defense classroom. He was asking for a _Crucio_ in the back, but it didn't matter anymore.

He had gotten a letter from his Gran two nights ago, and she was safe now, but he wasn't. Alecto had been shooting eager looks in his direction and Neville knew that he was about to meet the same fate as Luna and Ginny. So instead of going out quietly, Neville decided to do what he knew Harry would do. He left one last message- they would probably have to remove the doors entirely to get rid of it, bless the twins' paint- and he now would retreat to the last safe place in the school.

But before he disappeared, he wanted to give the students one last sign of hope. Even though Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't come back. Even though Ginny, Luna, and Dean had vanished. Dumbledore's Army would still fight. Neville heard a sound behind him, and he smiled, even as the Cruciatus curse hit him from behind.

He might fall, but another student would take his place. Hogwarts would never be defeated as long as her students still fought.


End file.
